Anthony Higgs
'''Anthony Higgs' is a male Galactic Federation Soldier working as the point man of the Galactic Federation 07th Platoon led by Adam Malkovich in Metroid: Other M. He investigates the Bottle Ship with the platoon. He revealed his face by sliding his faceplate open and asking, "Remember me?" and uses the nickname "Princess" when talking to Samus Aran. He is the only soldier amicable towards Samus when she arrives, going so far to forcibly lower the guns of two of his fellow Marines. Anthony is well armed with a standard GF machine gun, a Freeze Gun and a Plasma Gun with supercharged abilities, yet at the cost of extremely slow charging rates (he complained about it once after saving Samus whilst she was pinned down, saying how it took "forever to charge"). He was issued to investigate the Pyrosphere, only to have all the troopers regroup in the Biosphere. Anthony then orders the troopers to scout the Exam Center, but not before reminding Samus the outfield which resembled training grounds. After a while, he, with the other troopers are attacked by a lizard-like creature and start fighting it. The lizard spots Samus in the Exam Center tower and starts scaling the wall. As Samus heads out, Anthony points to the lizard behind Samus, which then pounces on her and pins her down. The other members are then distracted by other incoming enemies, as the lizard creature assaults Samus, only to be later fended off by the Plasma Gun's shot. Anthony remarks that he "wanted to give some cover earlier", but the Plasma Gun's flaw had prevented him from doing so, and will "save the next shot for her". When Samus is asked to hunt the lizard-like creature for a second time, she encounters Anthony who is being assaulted by the Rhedogian while it threatens to drop him above lava. Samus comes to his aid and the duo fight it off. Afterwards, Anthony makes some remarks towards Adam, causing Samus to receive another flashback. Later into the game, Samus finds him aiming at her, and thus, retaliates by pointing her Arm Cannon back at him. She quickly assumes that he has betrayed her, but yells at her to get out of the way, as he was actually aiming for Ridley. He fires at Ridley who has grabbed Samus and then insults him, only to get slapped off a ledge and seemingly falls into the lava and dies. However, before the credits, it is revealed that he had frozen a Magdollite directly below him, presumably allowing him to safely land on the frozen creature and escape certain death. After the battle with Ridley, Samus wondered if Anthony was alive, and is regretful of having assumed he had betrayed her, or even failed to protect her at the cost of his own safety. In the end, Anthony reveals he is the last survivor of 07th platoon, and uses his authority from Adam's orders and the Supreme Chairman's authorization to keep their client from being taken away by the Galactic Federation. He says that he was the one who hit the emergency brakes on the Bottle Ship (which saved Samus during the encounter with the Queen Metroid) to The Colonel as they "might have missed each other". When Anthony, Samus, and Madeline fly to Galactic Federation HQ, Anthony mentions how "crazy something good can come out from something bad", and then shows him surviving the encounter with Ridley. He then quickly turns to Madeline, who seemingly woke up from his comment. As he didn't mean to wake her, he stays silent. Samus says he was trying to be courteous. Post-game wise, Anthony gives Samus a "thumbs down" when she supposedly gave a "thumbs up" to the late Adam, jokingly about. Official data Interview "1UP: There was another character who seemed to be a...bounty hunter, maybe? Can you talk about his role? Yoshio Sakamoto: He's a Galactic Federation Soldier. He's one of Adam's soldiers." Metroid.com "Anthony remains a close friend of Samus since they served together in the Federation. Ever respectful and protective of those he cares about, Higgs will be an indispensable partner when facing the challenges on the BOTTLE SHIP." ''Metroid: Other M Art Folio Samus Aran and Anthony Higgs ''"I've known Anthony Higgs since my Federation days, and he's always been a close friend. He's also the only person who calls me "Princess," which I put up with grudgingly. Anthony is the point man of the 7th Platoon, and as a breach trooper, he carries a massive plasma gun that trades long charging time for incredible power." Character log descriptions ;Beginning:"A colleague of Samus's from her days in the Galactic Federation. Investigating the BOTTLE SHIP under Adam's command." ;After Brug Mass:"Currently investigating Sector 3 under Adam's command." Trivia *Before his name was confirmed, he became a running joke among fans due to his phrase "Remember me?" in the game's trailer, even though he was apparently a new character. *Anthony's relationship with Samus is similar to that of Dillon and Ellen Ripley in Alien 3, a series that Metroid was heavily inspired by. The two characters share similarities, such as being the only ones to not cause harm to the main characters (even going so far as to defend them). *Anthony Higgs shares the same initials with another blue-suited acquaintance of Samus Aran, Armstrong Houston. *After the Ridley encounter, Anthony is recorded as deceased until the post credits. *Anthony Higgs might be "the one" to understand why Samus eliminated the X in Metroid Fusion, seeing how his friendship is tight with Samus'. Gallery File:Picture-14.png|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Xeo7UxDqGS-tGq6IOttVk MyHkBnbvw0.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Xf 1unD UvANHBSy -YK2XYqqmj9lXct.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:0733650001276663901.jpg|Samus Aran and Anthony Higgs. Anthony_near_death.PNG|Anthony gets knocked off by Ridley, falling to his supposed doom. Anthony without helmet.PNG|Anthony without his helmet. Anthony_Higgs.jpg|Concept art References Category:Characters Category:Galactic Federation Category:Bottle Ship Category:Main Sector Category:Pyrosphere Category:Biosphere Category:Bioweapon Research Center Category:07th Platoon